The present invention relates to a structure of a press-in contact and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a structure of a press fitting section of a press-in contact and manufacturing method thereof. The press-in contact is used to implement mechanical fixing and solderless electrical connecting by forcing a contact pin used as a connector into through-hole of a printed board.